Si pudiera amarte
by Rakshah
Summary: Un hombre con el corazón destrozado identifica su trágica historia con una película, y desde entonces, sucumbe al dolor y a la locura causados por la pérdida de su amor... Songfic.


Hola! Este va a ser m primer songfic! Jajajaja, es que tenía ganas de escribir algo cortito sobre mi pareja favorita, y estaba escuchando una canción muy y muy triste llamada "le far del sud" (la traducción literal sería "el faro del sur")... y supogo que e sentí inspirada, jejejeje.

En fin, la canción en concreto es de n grupo llamado "sopa de cabra" , y está en catalán, aunque me he permitido la libertad de traducir la letra (las traducciones están en cursiva). Además de un songfic sobre esta pareja, quería, de alguna manera, homenajear al grupo, porque desgraciadamente "Sopa de Cabra" se separa.

Bueno, ya está, solo deseo que quienquiera que lea esto lo disfrute.

****

SI PUDIERA AMARTE

Caminaba solitario por una calle fría y desierta. ¿Qué hora debía ser? El hombre sacudió la cabeza, metió las manos en un elegante abrigo que sin duda había visto tiempos mejores y giró a la derecha, hacia una ancha avenida. 

Allí había algunas parejas caminando tranquilamente abrazadas; él les miró con sus ojos grises sumidos en una profunda tristeza y siguió su camino, anhelando que aquello nunca hubiera pasado, que ella siguiera junto a él. Entonces, pasó junto a una gran sala de cine, se detuvo ante el cartel y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Con la mano temblorosa, acarició el rostro fotografiado de la actriz protagonista, que miraba desafiante al infinito, con aquella expresión que él había adorado en sus ojos. 

Entró en el cine; el aire olía a palomitas y azúcar, apenas había nadie sentado en las grandes butacas acolchadas. Pasó por el pasillo central y se acomodó en la primera fila, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel por la emoción.

La va trobar en una sala mig buida.

__

La encontró en una sala medio vacía

Buscant un somni, fugint del dolor.

__

Buscando un sueño, huyendo del dolor

Etrant pels ulls va sentir mil espurnes,

__

Por los ojos, sintió mil chispas

Aquella història va caniar-li el món

__

Aquella historia le canvió el mundo

Contempló maravillado la pantalla; vio en la trágica historia una gran semejanza con su propia vida. La protagonista se había enamorado de un hombre al que todos odiaban y despreciaban, un proscrito en su propia sociedad, pero el destino era demasiado poderoso, y ella moría, lejos de los brazos de su amado, a los pies de un viejo faro golpeado incesantemente por la tormenta.

Va perdre-ho tot, la partida i la vida.

__

Lo perdió todo, la partida y la vida

Cada ciutat li esmicolava el cor.

__

Cada ciudad le rompía le corazón

Només el far del sud ella es mira.

__

Solo el faro del sur ella mira

Segueix la flama fins que res no es mou.

__

Sigue la llama hasta que nada se mueve

I empeny el sol, tan bruna, tan forta i prohibida

__

Y empuja el sol, tan morena, tan fuerte y prohibida

I es descorda la brusa, el seu cos un somriure viu.

__

Y se desabrocha la blusa, su cuerpo una viva sonrisa

Lentamente, el rostro de aquella mujer cambió ante sus ojos, ya no solo se parecía; era su amada, fuerte, decidida, preciosa, radiante sólo para él, pero tan distante... una imagen proyectada en una gran pantalla blanca.

Se había acabado la película, pero el hombre permaneció mucho rato sentado, otra vez con una horrible sensación de vacío en su corazón, porque la había reencontrado tras su muerte, pero no podía tenerla entre sus brazos.

Et donaria amor si poguessis tornar-me'n

__

Te daría amor si pudieras devolvérmelo

Et donaria amor si ens poguessim mirar

__

Te daría amor si pudiéramos mirarnos

Et donaría el món si puguessis parlar-me

__

Te daría el mundo si pudieras hablarme

Ho donaria tot si et pugués estimar.

__

Lo daría todo si te pudiera amar.

A partir de aquél primer encuentro, el hombre no pudo olvidar a su amada, no otra vez, y cada noche acudía puntualmente a su cita, siempre solo, siempre sentado en la misma butaca, contemplando aquella mujer que le tenía fascinado y que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Los pocos amigos que le quedaban se preguntaban continuamente dónde iba, se ofrecían a acompañarlo, pero él rehusaba toda compañía; sólo podían estar juntos apenas dos horas, dos horas en que él se sentía otra vez vivo pero que acababan con un sollozo y una gran pantalla negra. Sin embargo, cuando salía del cine, el hombre ya soñaba en su próxima cita con ella.

Tantes nits va pagar per tenir-la

__

Tantas noches pagó por tenerla

Tantes excuses per anar tot sol

__

Tantas excusas para ir solo

Però cada cop amb un plor la perdia

__

Pero cada vez con un llanto la perdía

La llum s'apaga quan la sort es pon

__

La luz se apaga cuando la suerte se oculta

I el seu record s'estimba en ciutats adormides

__

Y su recuerdo cae en ciudades dormidas

I sommia fins l'alba el seu far sense vida, trist

__

Y sueña hasta el alba su faro, sin vida, triste

Et donaria amor...

__

Te daría amor...

Pasó así un largo tiempo, soñando día y noche en ella, a veces creyendo que había recuperado la vida que le había sido negada. Pero su felicidad no duraría mucho, y a pesar de su locura, sabía que aquella historia, su historia, no estaría allí eternamente.

Por fin, llegó el día fatal, y el hombre se sentó en su butaca por ultima vez, con los ojos aneados de lágrimas, para despedirse de su amada.

Tremolant, poc a poc surt del cine

__

Temblando, poco a poco sale del cine

Sessió de nit, avui ja és l'últim dia

__

Sesión de noche, hoy es el último día

S'endú el cartell, arriba a casa i l'espía

__

Se lleva el cartel, llega a casa y lo espía

L'habitació es transforma en un món nou.

__

La habitación se transforma en un mundo nuevo

Sentado en su lúgubre cuarto, con el cartel entre las manos, el hombre tomó una seria determinación; esta vez no la dejaría escapar, no le importaba el dinero, ni su propia vida, pero no podía perderla de nuevo.

I li escriu cent mil cartes, la busca i viatja

__

Y les escribe cien mil cartas, la busca y viaja

I el seu centre s'escapa, perd l'ordre i la casa

__

Y su centro se escapa, pierde el orden y la casa

I apaga el sol, tan bruna, tan feble i prohibida

__

Y apaga el sol, tan débil y prohibida

I s'enfonsa en les ombres, el seu cos un somriure viu

__

Y se hunde en las sombras, su cuerpo una sonrisa viva

Ahora ya no tenía nada, tras largo tiempo de seguirla allá donde ella fuera, ella seguía tan lejana y él cada vez más atado por aquella ciega obsesión.

Finalmente, una noche, ella estaba tranquilamente sentada junto al fuego, con las llamas reflejadas en su rojizo cabello. De repente, un grito de los guardaespaldas la alertó. 

Se levantó solo cubierta con una fina bata; en la puerta, con un extraño objeto de madera en la mano, había un hombre.

Ella retrocedió instintivamente, había algo en su mirada... era algo más que deseo, y eso la asustaba.

– Shhhhhht, cariño, no te muevas. He venido a buscarte. – El hombre sonrió pasando una mano por entre el cabello muy rubio; sus ojos de un gris asombrosos tenían un extraño brillo. Avanzó unos pasos más y la tomó del brazo. – Vamos, Weasley. – Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, la tomó también por el otro brazo. – Ginny, mi amor, debemos irnos antes de que tus padres despierten.

La actriz abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Se... señor... me temo que se equivoca, yo no me llamo... Ginny Weasley. – Empezó a temblar cuando él rió levemente. – Claro que no, vamos a casarnos, a partir de ahora serás Virginia Malfoy. – La abrazó tiernamente y acercó sus labios a los de ella; la mujer no se movió, hechizada por aquellos ojos de hielo. – No voy a perderte nunca más, ni a ti ni al pequeño. – Murmuró mientras acariciaba el abdomen de la chica. Instantes después ambos estaban fundidos en un apasionado beso.

Draco por fin se sentía lleno, como el día que Ginny y él se habían confesado su amor , como cuando ella, con la voz temblando por la emoción, le descubrió que esperaban un hijo. Sin poder evitarlo, lloró de felicidad una vez más mientras contemplaba el rostro de su amada en aquella mujer. 

De repente, ella se apartó, estaba mirando hacia el otro extremo del cuarto. Draco no tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que tres balas disparadas por uno de los guardaespaldas se incrustaran en su corazón, robándole la vida.

Cayó sobre la alfombra persa que cubría el suelo, manchándola de sangre, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en los labios; sabía que Ginny y el niño estaban esperándole allá donde se dirigía.

Et donaria amor si puguessis tornar-me'n

__

Te daría amor si pudieras devolvérmelo

Et donaria amor si pugués ser veritat

__

Te daría amor si pudiera ser verdad

Et donaria el món si puguessis parlar-me

__

Te daría el mundo si pudieras hablarme

Ho donaria tot si et pogués estimar

__

Lo daría todo si te pudiera amar

__

Fin


End file.
